gsguidefandomcom-20200215-history
Crimson Moon Report 34
Crimson Moon Report #34 - March 16, 2011 Summary: Ivasians attack a Militia drill. Delcian takes shattered Sheruvian prayer beads to the Sheruvian monastery, only to encounter more than he bargained for. ---- Originally posted by SMAHSH on 3/17/11 Events may be a bit out of sequence, but that's battle for you. This is for the events of March 16th: Last night, the Militia met for its first drill this year, open to any and all. A large turnout was on-hand, and as Taeghan (me) was beginning explanations of what was going to happen during the drill, a Wehnimer's official rushed in to say Ivasians had been seen approaching the Landing from the south. The reconaissance team of Jaired, Myriamie, Brinret and Shilarra all heaed toward Upper Trollfang to see what might be found. Quickly, reports filtered in that jackals and more were approaching, and that the Temple of Love appeared to be overly busy. Two field divisions -- formed around Taeghan and newly-promoted Ofvagon -- then readied themselves. Initially, one division headed toward the Temple, when reports were made that Ivasians were also in the vicinity of the Voln Monastery. While his division remained in the area of the Temple to start, Taeghan dispatched Ofvagon's to the monastery. Soon, reports were also beginning to filter in that the lands outside the Gates were being overrun, so Taeghan made the call and withdrew his division to defend the town. Some unassigned combatants held the North Gate, so the decision was made to patrol along the west wall. The Marshal defeated the Ivasian leader at one point, too, using nothing but his bare hands in a lone confrontation with evil. After much destruction, Hanos was heard on the amunet from the monastery where he apparently rained down much carnage on the invaders -- so much so that a burst of white light was seen in the direction of the Monastery. Forces there and at the Gates were routed, and in a major victory for the Militia, not one entered the town. A unified patrol then explored the Temple of Love to ensure it was free of the invaders. As it departed for town, Myriamie discovered a hastily-built crimson altar in Upper Trollfang. Attempts were made to destroy it, with a storm of lightning eventually succeeding. Other altars were also found and destroyed in the same manner. At the debriefing/victory party at Helga's, the town showed its appreciation by rewarding the Militia with one hundred thousand silvers, which were then promptly shared out amongst all present. At this point, Taeghan and Myria asked Delcian to step outside for a walk in the night air, away from the crowd. Taking them to Ronan's Shrine, Taeghan pulled out a set of unique Sheruvian prayer beads he and Myria had found in a box off an Ithzir adept earlier in the evening. Both of them had felt it tingle in their hands, and weigh on their mind while they each spent time with it in their cloaks. At one point, Taeghan and Myria had been conversing with Ofvagon atop the Hidden Plateau when they heard laughter echoing off the rocks by the landslide used to climb to the top of the plateau. This happened when they showed it to Ofvagon. Delcian, too, felt their pull, and he laid them spread out on the altar in the Shrine as Taeghan smashed them to scintillating pieces of crimson and amber with the pommel of his blade. Delcian then promised to place their shattered remains in the Sheruvian Monastery in the Broken Lands. Handing Taeghan the Written Word of Ronan, he vanished in a white cloud. Moving through the Monastery, and having placed the beads in a prominent spot, he was confronted with one of the Chosen of Sheru, this one in the form of an amber eyed bloated oculoth. He lasted a very short time. Moving rapidly, Taeghan, Myria, Mithogras and Saska found themselves in the Misty Chamber, ready to rescue the Priest. Taeghan swung as he approached the oculoth, but simply could not overcome the strength of the Chosen's defenses. It simply laughed and departed, having wreaked vengeance upon the Priest of Ronan for the desicration of the prayer beads. Gathering the body, the group restored the Priest to life and returned to the Landing. Thus ends this report of last eventide. Signed, Lord Taeghan Narvallos Vaalor, Knight Magister of the Militia Return to The Crimson Moon Category:Crimson Moon Reports